1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accurately aligning a shadow mask and a substrate in connection with the deposition of a material on the substrate in a vapor deposition system.
2. Description of Related Art
Accurate aligning of a shadow mask to a substrate in a vapor deposition system is critical to the accurate deposition of one or more materials on the substrate. Unfortunately, most vapor deposition systems include enclosed vacuum deposition vessels where one or more vapor deposition events occur and it is difficult to manually align a shadow mask to a substrate with a high degree of accuracy. Moreover, current automated and semi-automated systems for aligning a shadow mask to a substrate do not have the necessary alignment accuracy to provide a desired degree of accuracy when vapor depositing materials on the substrate, especially when the substrate is subject to multiple vapor deposition events using multiple different shadow masks
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a method and system of shadow mask to substrate alignment that enables one or more materials to be vapor deposited on the substrate via one or more shadow masks in a highly accurate and repeatable manner